


a true knight, to steal me, to sweep me off my feet

by sanzuh



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-11
Updated: 2020-05-11
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:20:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24111196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sanzuh/pseuds/sanzuh
Summary: Jonsa DrabblefestDay 2: stolen / true knightsShe had noticed however, how his eyes kept drifting to her whenever they were in the same room, how he studied her, how he smirked when she made a witty remark. But she'd tried to ignore it, to pretend she hadn't seen, as if that could keep Petyr from noticing as well.
Relationships: Jon Snow/Alayne Stone, Jon Snow/Sansa Stark
Comments: 8
Kudos: 78
Collections: Jon x Sansa Drabble





	a true knight, to steal me, to sweep me off my feet

Alayne apologized when the Lord Commander caught her crying in the barren Godswood.

She hadn't had a chance to speak to him alone since he'd arrived in the Vale to gain the Eyrie's support in the fight against the Boltons.

She had noticed however, how his eyes kept drifting to her whenever they were in the same room, how he studied her, how he smirked when she made a witty remark. But she'd tried to ignore it, to pretend she hadn't seen, as if that could keep Petyr from noticing as well.

She'd wondered if Jon knew or suspected, or if there was some other reason she'd caught his eye.

He clenched and unclenched his fist, unable to conceal his discomfort, so she started babbling about her upcoming wedding to Harry Harding, how she wished someone would put a stop to it.

But it was not the wedding or the prospect of being married to Harry that scared her, but the words that had confirmed her worst suspicions, the ones she'd buried in the deepest corner of her mind.

Petyr had let the words slip without thinking. "How am I supposed to cover up _another_ murder, Alayne?"

She'd barely blinked and had tried to focus on her porridge, but she'd seen the gleam in his eyes that betrayed he'd realized he had made a mistake.

"You'll think of something, father." She'd shrugged after another mouthful of oatmeal. "You always do."

A shiver ran down her spine at the memory. Jon Snow was an obstacle to Petyr Baelish, just like Harry was a means to an end, and he'd have both of them murdered without flinching.

Jon tried to comfort her, albeit rather awkwardly. 

"I am sorry, my lord," she repeated. "I don't want to burden you with my silly troubles."

"You're upset," he mumbled, his jaw tight. "So they must not be silly to you."

She smiled up at him. "There you are, trying to save your home and the rest of the world, and here I am, a stupid girl, still holding out hope that a true knight will come and rescue me."

His eyes narrowed and his lips parted, as if he was about to put the pieces together, but footsteps grew louder as they approached, and Sansa fled.

She wakes up in the middle of the night with an oddly smooth hand over her mouth. She tenses up and tries to scream, but when a gruff whisper caresses her ear, her body relaxes.

She didn't believe they could make it out of the castle, but somehow they did, and by dawn, they had left the mountain far behind them.

 _He's saved me, and we're going home,_ she told herself, _all the stories can't be lies._


End file.
